Broken Makeover
by itzrausllytrez
Summary: - "There must be a reason why all my relationships and crushes always never worked out. There was something wrong with me. And I needed to fix it, quickly, before any other bad things could occur. I wasn't going to do anything drastic. Just a slight change." After a breakup with Gavin, Ally decides to change. Good thing Austin's there to remind her who she truly is. One shot.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. (:**_

_** A/N: Based right after Fashion Shows & First Impressions/Austin's New Crush!**_

_** Ally's POV. **_

This was it. This was what I figured was coming. _I mean, I'm Ally Dawson,_ I thought to myself, letting out a slow, shaky breath. _Who would want me?_ "Just ... just forget it, Gavin," I muttered, looking down. _Don't make eye contact. Don't let him know he hurt you._ "I get it. You wanted your songs, but not me. It's fine." _No. It's really not. _

He shrugged, not even looking guilty whatsoever. "Okay."

This would be the perfect timing for me to go running off, leap into Austin's arms and tell him I love him. Just like in all those totally cliche romance movies Dez was so obsessed with. But this was real life, and real life simply did not work that way. Besides, Austin had another girlfriend. And a story. And anyway, like mentioned, I was Ally Dawson. I wasn't any Kira Starr, I wasn't a European supermodel, I wasn't a cute blond girl. I was just myself. Boring, annoying, dorky Ally. That's why it never worked out with Gavin, or Elliot, or Dallas ... or _Austin_. I wasn't good enough. The sad part was, I didn't even care about Elliot, Dallas or even Gavin anymore, even though he had _just_ dumped me.

I ran my fingers through my hair, something I never really did. I was annoyed, though, which pretty much explains it. "Okay," I echoed quietly, still not meeting his eyes. After a few awkward seconds I took a deep, deep breath and strode away. I didn't know exactly where I was headed, just that I wanted to get as far away from my now _ex_-boyfriend as possible. I needed a change. No, let me rephrase that. I need to change. There must be a reason why all my relationships and crushes always never worked out. There was something wrong with me. And I needed to fix it, quickly, before any other bad things could occur. I wasn't going to do anything drastic. Just ... a _slight_ change. Yeah. Slight.

Sure.

_**Austin's POV. **_

She was _late_.

Ally Dawson, the girl obsessed with always being on time and punctuality and all that garbage was _freaking late_. She wasn't replying to my text messages, my calls, my instant messages or my emails. I don't care if I sound like a clingy boyfriend or whatever. I was terrified, and I'll happily admit it. She was my best friend, my music partner, my ex-girlfriend ... we don't really speak of that last one, though. It's like an unwritten rule. Well, at least, we don't talk to each other about it a lot. Sometimes Dez or Trish brought it up, but not as often now that I started going out with Piper and Ally began dating Gavin. Who, by the way, I really hate. Not 'cause he's dating Ally, though, of course. No way. It's just, he seems so fake and that annoying country accent really gets to me. Yep, that's it. Totally.

**From: Ally**

**Sorry, Austin! I'm shopping. Can we practice later? Thank you. (:**

I reread her text once, twice, three times before it finally sank in. She had completely blown me off. Which, yeah, was actually pretty strange. I mean, she's Ally. She doesn't blow people off. I didn't know that she even knew _how_ to blow people off. Especially me.

Not that Trish was right last year and we have a "special relationship" or whatever she called it. We were totally platonic. It's just, we were music partners, and she was my best friend, and I missed her. We barely hung out ever since we both moved on to other people. Well, sure, we still hung out, but with Trish and Dez. The last time we had actually been along was after her disastrous fashion show, when she fell on top of me. Awkward, by the way. Especially since I had just gotten over her and all.

I glanced at my phone when it buzzed, feeling more anticipation than I had ever felt. Unfortunately, it was just my dad, telling me that he and my mom were going to a friend's place for dinner, and I would be alone tonight. I rolled my eyes, but I wasn't really annoyed or surprised. I was slowly getting accustomed to my parents blowing me off like this. But not Ally. Although she had been doing this constantly ever since Gavin came into her life. But I don't want to talk about that.

I really shouldn't be surprised right now. I just had hoped that maybe today would be different. I guess I kind of wished we could have a normal afternoon, like before Gavin. Before any recent feelings were discovered. Before things got complicated. I supposed I missed it when we had a ... what did Dez call it? Oh, right. A _flirtationship_. More than friends, less than an actual relationship.

I wasn't allowed to wish that, though. I was dating Piper, and she was absolutely great. But as true as that was, Ally wasn't just _great_. She's perfect.

She's my other half.

. . .

I hadn't planned on ending my relationship with Piper two hours later. I was still trying to get over Ally, after all. She was dating Gavin and everything. But I couldn't help it. Everything reminded me of her and her beautiful brown eyes and her drop dead gorgeous smile and ... yeah, I'm definitely not getting over her any time soon.

"Austin," Piper said after five full minutes of me ranting about Gavin and his stupid accent. Have I mentioned how much I freaking hated him? "Come on. This is supposed to be a date, but all you can talk about is Ally and Gavin. It's getting kind of unbearable."

I felt the embarrassed flush creep up to my cheeks. "Oh, um, sorry about that. I just-" _Just what? Just in love with her, and not you? Just totally jealous of Gavin Young? Just tired of pretending, because what I have with Ally is never-ending?_ None of those would be a good answer, although I'm pretty sure Piper has already figured it out.

She laughed lightly. "I know I should be completely annoyed and angry, but I'm not. I can tell you really like her, Austin, if not more. And ... that's okay. You two look nice together."

I smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks, Piper. You're great," I said truthfully. Because she _was_ great. But unfortunately she would only just be great, at least to me. I already had eyes for the most breathtakingly beautiful, amazingly talented girl in the whole world.

Anyway, that's how my girlfriend dumped me. And I was surprisingly happy about it.

. . .

I didn't see Ally for two more days. But when I did she was ... well, God. She definitely didn't look like Ally anymore.

She had completely changed. Instead of her usually delicately curled hair, it was totally straight and the majority of her blond highlights had faded. She wasn't wearing her usual amount of make up, which was barely anything whatsoever. Instead, she had on literal masses of it. Black lip stick, black mascara, black eyeshadow, and her usually faintly pink skin had paled by about two skin tones.

And it wasn't just her makeup and hair that had changed, either. She wasn't wearing colorful jeans and crop tops with tank tops underneath anymore. Instead, she wore a black, gray and white back t-shirt, black leather jacket, navy blue, extra tight jeans and black faux leather boots that went up to her knees.

Needless to say, Dez, Trish and I gaped at her like total idiots, unable to speak.

"Ally?" I choked out, speaking first. She smirked confidently, flipping her hair out as if she was bored. I wasn't going to lie, she looked ... well, hot. She always did, though, even back in the days of knee socks and flowing dresses. This was forced, though. This was not her. This was _not_ the girl I was head over heels in love with.

Trish shut her jaw after a moment, but quickly opened it again to speak. "Ally, not to be rude, but you look like you just switched clothes with an ugly biker."

Ally, instead of looking offended, simply shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and you look like you just switched skin with a leopard. What's your point, Miss Manager?" she asked snidely, running her fingers through her _straight hair._

Trish shot her a death glare that honestly, scared the living daylights out of me. "What happened to you, anyway? We haven't seen you in ages, and now you pop up looking like ... _that_?!" Trish practically shrieked. Ally nodded seriously before glancing at me. She raised an eyebrow, then approached me slowly. She didn't pause until there was only a foot left between us.

"I'm getting the impression Austin doesn't mind the change, does he?" she asked with another smirk, staring up at me. Even the expression in her eyes was different. She didn't look innocent anymore. Just kind of ... broken. "You might wanna take noticed of your wide eyes, buddy," she said with a wink. She stood up on her tip toes, because even with her boots our heights didn't match. She stopped leaning in abruptly when our lips were about three centimeters apart. I froze, my flooding running cold. _What was she doing?!_ my mind screamed. "Not the best expression to have around your 'best friend,'" she murmured, doing quotation marks.

She lingered for another split second, obviously teasing me, before eventually pulling away. "See? He's still staring at me in awe, so I _must_ be doing _something_ right."

That's when I finally recovered. "As glad as I am that you have tons of confidence, Alls, what exactly are you doing?" I asked her, my voice raising a few octaves. She shrugged again, barely even paying attention. My shoulders slumped as I sat at the piano bench in Sonic Boom, trying my best not to stare and failing miserably.

"I've changed," she stated without any emotion whatsoever.

. . .

And changed she had.

Two weeks passed. Ally hadn't just changed, she had become extremely closed off. She distanced herself from me, Trish, Dez and even Kira. Apparently Gavin had broken up with her or something, according to the article I read in Cheetah Beat last week. Which I guess explained part of the reason why she was acting out like this. But still. I don't remember her doing this after we broke up. Then again, our break up was mutual. Kind of. Except for on my part. But we don't talk about that, either.

She had barely even acknowledged me since that one afternoon. She was always hanging out with her new, goth friends and blowing off our songwriting sessions and her shifts at Sonic Boom. Her dad was extremely worried about her, and frankly, so was I. Mr. Dawson wanted me to attempt talking to her, unbeknownst to the fact that I had been desperately trying to for the past however long it's been. He thought I could get through to her. I almost laughed in his face when he told me that.

But still, I kept on trying. And I actually cornered her in the practice room after my tenth attempt.

I had headed up there, hoping I could find inspiration for a new song, since Ally certainly wasn't helping me. At all. I certainly hadn't expected to see her there, in her black attire, but still looking more like herself than recently. She was hunched over the piano, her hands lingering over the keys. She wasn't playing anything, yet she stayed in that position, completely frozen, her eyes locked on the keys.

"Hey," I managed to say. Her head snapped up immediately, and for quite split second I saw who she used to be just a few weeks ago. She quickly boarded her walls back up, though, her eyes resembling ice yet again. I resisted the very strong urge to exhale in exasperation. She was a lot of work. But then again, so was I.

She didn't say anything, but she still kept her eyes on me. I stared back, although with more emotion than her. She bit her bottom lip after a moment, finally switching her intent gaze back to the piano keys. I warily approached her, pausing only when my knees were brushing the piano bench. She didn't turn to look at me again. Not that she had to. It was pretty obvious how tense she was. She did not want me to be there, even though it was technically _our_ practice room. It had been that way since we were fifteen and still unknown to the majority of the world.

"You know," I started, "we've come a long way," I said, repeating her words from the evening she conquered her paralyzing stage fright. She froze for a brief moment before nodding. I sighed in relief, happy that I finally got some emotion out of her.

"Actually, you've come a long way," I blurted unthinkingly, this time echoing my words from that night. She smiled slightly, but it quickly faded. She swallowed loudly, and I can see the pain in her eyes. Her gorgeous, perfect, adorable brown eyes.

"Ally," I began pleadingly. "I don't know what happened between you and Gavin, but he's an idiot for letting a girl like you go. Okay? So .. so it's all right to go back to the way you were. When you were my best friend and my partner and ... And you."

She looked up at me for a short minute before shaking her head. "No," she said firmly, speaking for the first time since I arrived. I inhaled deeply, groaning slightly. She kept on going, though. "This is who I am now. Take it or leave it, I honestly couldn't care less. But guess what? I'm different now, Austin. I don't care about my job or school or music or even you," she said sharply.

Ouch. Yeah, that hurt. A lot more than it really should. "Except you do. You might have succeeded in pushing everyone else away, Ally, but not me. I'm always going to be here for you, whether _you_ like it or not. And maybe you don't care about me anymore. That's fine, because I still care about you. Deal with it," I added the last part as a conclusion, excited to see how she would respond.

"Don't tell me what to do," she muttered darkly.

"Ally, stop! This isn't you!" I exclaimed suddenly. _I just wanted to get through to her._ "Stop pretending to be something you're not. I know you, Ally. And you're not ... whatever this is. You're not a Goth. You're not rude or thoughtless or cruel. You're Ally Dawson. You're kindhearted and beautiful and smart and sweet and extremely talented and really just the most perfect person in the entire universe." I didn't know where all of that came from, but hey.

She paused, then rolled her eyes. Pretty unconvincingly, if I might add. "Whatever," she grumbled. "I gotta go," she said suddenly, standing up quickly. She strode over to the door, but I -fortunately- beat her to it. She accidentally slammed up against me. She instantly backed up a bit, her face warming up.

I couldn't help but grin. "Look at you! You're _blushing_! This is you! This is Ally Dawson!"

She glared daggers at me. "Leave me alone," she snapped, trying to push past me. But since I was still leaning against the door and she wasn't exactly strong in the physical sense, it was a pointless effort. She growled, giving up after a couple minutes. She crossed her arms across her chest, seeming frustrated. Unsurprising.

"This is you," I repeated, more confidently this time. "This is the girl that helped me write a hit, even after I stole her amazing song. This is the girl that helped me get over my extreme fear of umbrellas within, like, a day. This is the girl that helped me get to the top in practically no time at all. This is the girl that sang with me at Jimmy Starr's epic Halloween party. This is the girl that got up on stage, this time without a mask, and conquered her biggest fear. This is the girl that I thought about every single freakin' second while I was on tour. This is the girl that I told to move on, and then I got upset when she did. This is the girl that I'm completely, totally in love with. This is _you_."

_**Ally's POV.**_

_Completely, totally in love with._

Austin loved me.

Austin was in love with me.

I stared at him blankly, the shocking news still settling in. For a second I couldn't help but wonder where and when things had changed between us. Was it while we were planning the so-called perfect date? Was it when we kissed, backstage at my mom's book release party? Was it when we broke up, after the terrible Butch and Bitey incident? Was it when Gavin came into the picture? I didn't know. I probably would never, ever know. I didn't exactly care, either, though. All I knew was that, somehow, along the way, everything had changed.

Not that I minded.

"You're in love with me?" I asked stupidly after awhile. He shrugged but nodded, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. I couldn't help it; I smiled. Well, grinned, really. He smiled back, seeming slightly sheepish.

"You're in love with me," I repeated, sounding more confident. He nodded, suddenly not meeting my eyes. I grinned wider, taking a small step towards him. "You didn't give up on me. You stayed, even through black lip stick and leather jackets and unfashionable boots."

He nodded again. I took another step, although this one was medium-sized.

"You've always be there for me. You love me."

Another nod, another step. This one was large. By now, there was barely any distance between us.

I stood up on my tip toes and did the most unbelievable thing ever - I kissed him. He responded quickly, eagerly, deepening the kiss within barely any time at all. Which, sure, caught me off guard, but I didn't exactly mind.

We pulled away after a couple minutes, since breathing was apparently important and all. "And that's amazing, because I love you, too."


End file.
